


I'm sorry every song's about you

by truantway (kittyjosh)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyjosh/pseuds/truantway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz writes an album about Mikey Way, who doesn't hear it until it comes out, and subsequently gets very angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry every song's about you

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a shitty little ficlet I wrote after hearing AB/AP and realizing it was about Mikey Way. Made me wonder what Mikey's reaction would be to hearing it. It's short and bad and basically just Mikey being angry but yeah.

I'm sorry every song's about you  
Mikey Way  
 _Sent 4:46pm_  
\- pete, we need to talk  
 _Sent 6:31pm_  
\- call me when you get this.  
Pete hadn't called him. He had known, in his heart, throughout the entire writing and recording process for these songs, that Mikey was going to have to hear them eventually. Of course that didn't make him feel any less sick to the stomach when his phone lit up with the first message from Mikey in months. He had deliberately ignored the messages and proceeded with his evening as though nothing had happened.  
But ignoring something doesn't make it go away, especially not when that something is Mikey Way. Pete picked up his phone to find 2 missed calls from Mikey, and he was just in the middle of sighing and thinking about calling it quits for the night when his phone started buzzing in his hand.  
Of _course_ the caller ID said mikey.  
He didn't know what made him press the green button instead of the red one but he did, and boom.  
He was in a phone call with Mikey Way.  
'Uh, hey Mikey.'  
'Pete.'  
'You wanted to talk to me?' He didn't doubt Mikey could hear the nerves in his voice.  
'Yeah. I listened to the album. And fucking hell Pete, I thought Infinity on High was bad! At least that wasn't _ten years after it happened_! Jesus, you weren't even subtle. Do you even care anymore? I mean sure neither of us are tabloid headlines anymore, but we still have reputations! You have a wife and two kids! I have a girlfriend! I- I don't even have  _words_  for how pissed I am about this. Jesus Christ, Pete. And you know how I found out? My _brother_ calls me up and asks me if we're secretly seeing each other again because the whole fucking album is about me! And so I have to _youtube it_ , and I listen to it and I can't blame him. Do you not have any more recent emotional turmoils to write about?'  
He took a long pause, clearly catching his breath. Pete was actually expecting him to be angrier. But regardless, that was still one of the most emotional outbursts Pete had seen him have. And he still felt a steady curl of satisfaction at having pulled a reaction out of him.  
'They were freaking brilliant lyrics though, right?'  
Mikey made an irritated noise through the phone.  
'You are unbelievable. I can't believe I used to _date_  you!'  
'Dating? We were dating? _Yessss_ ' Pete hissed. He wouldn't have considered hanging out 24/7 for the whole of warped tour and having lots of sex dating, but sure. Ok.  
'Shut the fuck up.' Mikey sounded about ready to kill Pete through the phone. 'I guess there's nothing I can really do about it now, the album's released. It's out there, and probably causing a few shitstorms on the internet. There's probably a whole group of people dedicated to analysing our every movement from 2005 onward to prove that we were a thing. They're probably going crazy right now.'  
'You bet.' Was Pete's only reply. He had seen some of his twitter replies and looked in the ab/ap tumblr tag, after all.  
'Ok.' Pete heard some deep breaths on the other side of the phone. 'I'm gonna try and calm down now. I guess it could be worse. It's not like you actually used my name or referenced anything too obvious. And I guess you're protected what with creative rights and all that shit. I'm the person who defends Taylor Swift for writing songs about her exes, so I shouldn't be getting so mad.'  
'Mmhhm.' Pete murmured in assent. He knew all along there was nothing serious Mikey could really do, Pete was perfectly entitled to write songs about him.  
'But I can promise you this, Pete Wentz.' Mikey continued, voice hardening and adopting a more sinister tone.  
'When I see you again, I'm gonna kick your ass.'  
'Sure, sure. Buh-bye now.' Pete made a kissy noise and hung up. As he did, he heard Mikey make another noise of frustration. God, he loved winding that dude up.  
A few minutes later Meagan came in to find Pete laying on the bed, phone in his hand.  
'Hey, who was that you were talking to before?' Pete shrugged, eyes not leaving the screen.  
'Nobody important. Just someone I used to know.'  
God, he is such a fucking liar.


End file.
